


for never was a story of more woe

by skyefknward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefknward/pseuds/skyefknward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for the lovely Ali's <i>why don't you come on back to the war (it's just beginning)</i>.</p><p>So you can blame her for the sads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for never was a story of more woe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [why don't you come on back to the war (it's just beginning)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066569) by [serenitysea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea). 



**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://natasharomanxffs.co.vu/)


End file.
